skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Beautiful Heart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Skylandersfanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Beautiful Heart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AwesomeDaxter (Talk) 01:05, December 10, 2011 New profile?! Why did you make a new profile? AwesomeDaxter 15:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter I like your new profile.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 16:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I do more! Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 18:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Your now a admin on this account have a nice day.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 18:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Problems with Rex Hey, i need you to make me admin quick, so that i can get rid of Rex before he bans me again. if he reads this and then bans me quickly unban me and ban him. ZACH left for a bit apparently because he was 'stressed', so he can't do anything. I need YOUR help. thanks, AwesomeDaxter 18:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter P.S., I might not be back for a bit, i've been really busy so i haven't been on in a while. i never tried to delete Awesome DaxterRex Howlett 21:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Cut powers I took your admin powers Heart. I didn't want to, but I'm not taking chances. You haven't done anything wrong, not at all, but the above message has caused me to do it. Again, I'm sorry to have, but I had to. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 20:20, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't take it the wrong way but Dax is kinda ruining the wiki fun and we can't have him unblocked until he learns his true lesson.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 20:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Nope didn't unblock also what day do you think you can come to the chat so we can chat about Dax?--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 00:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Can i have a link there please?--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 00:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I've left a chat open for that. He's still blocked ( :/ ) Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 01:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Blah finding me Guess who. Halo Monkey 03:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah guess who! I just told you that, now how will you retort?, User:Blahmarrow 03:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't follow, yo on "uncute." I wanted to make a new account. Halo Monkey 03:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes very uncute. Also i make them bronies Blah one day i will tell you how i make them but first sleep as my eyes burn also Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 08:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Care for his password then? I just told you that, now how will you respond? User:Blahmarrow 17:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I ain't being dishonest, and I don't plan to ban you. I just told you that, now how will you respond? User:Blahmarrow 17:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) That's not very nice To not help old ladies wit stuff! I just told you that, now how will you respond? User:Blahmarrow 20:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Peanut butter pizza is good! I just told you that, now how will you respond? User:Blahmarrow 21:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) It's like you not wanting to help old ladies. Blahmarrow 22:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) That's true, so very true.Howver, it never hurts to help the feeble. Blahmarrow 22:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) How you get picture on side of screen? Blahmarrow 22:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm watching you Just remember, I'm watching you. Where ever you are, I can see what you're up too... ._. So I might think of an X-mas present or something.Blahmarrow 02:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) There you go, enjoy.Blahmarrow 02:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Umm.... Sure Yeah, i thought you ''were the one that wanted me here...... if not, i don't really care what you think of me. I'm here, and for some reason, i've become really zen and calm. AwesomeDaxter 01:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter Why are you asking me? AwesomeDaxter 02:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter WHAT?!?!?!? I KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING!!!!!!!!!! NOTHING ABOUT WHY YOU IS ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Blahmarrow 02:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, just you said "i need to see who else is blocked" i was the only one blocked. and i've talked to Halo before and he was alot like me, and i knew you guys didn't trust me so i suspected you were suspecting i was Halo. AwesomeDaxter 16:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter Um.... ok, now i have to clean up my talk page. Are you gonna just keep posting on my talk page or are you gonna chat? AwesomeDaxter 16:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter I stopped the fight. :3 Blahmarrow 01:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh oh..... Contact So, with the comic for the wikia? how long has it been dead Reesecupdragon 06:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC) We should revive it Reesecupdragon 23:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ZACH's only active on spyro wikia. I am a member there and so i will ask for permission Reesecupdragon 17:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I haven't seen AwesomeDaxter in a long time... Reesecupdragon 23:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Some of the polls are outdated. Skylander of the week is. I'll edit my profile page like you said. Reesecupdragon 23:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Already made it on profile. Guess i will call it Reesecupdragon's journal of skylands. Reesecupdragon 23:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) The job is done. Check out the comic. Reesecupdragon 23:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Could i be a chat moderator? Or am i just inexpeirenced (truly, i am). Also, Happy New Year! Now in big cups! 06:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, i might not be good enough. Now in big cups! 21:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) That will do, also i edited the comic Now in big cups! 21:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) What happened to the poll? Reese cup Patriot 01:34, January 2, 2012 (UTC) On portal Master Battles, whats that mean?Reese cup Patriot 05:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) are we not friends or are i dont know anymore you were the first person ever to be nice to me on this wiki i helped you stay on this wiki when dax wanted to delete youRex Howlett 00:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Your b-crat you can make rex admin if you wish.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 19:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Battle I want to add Tremor. The skylanders Battle Reese cup Patriot 03:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oaky, well i am back. Why aren't you signing your posts?Reese cup Patriot 03:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, the comic hasn't been edited for the past days.Reese cup Patriot 21:26, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I notices the Beauty/Kindess page has Reesecupdragon: and its blank. Are you going to describe it? admin can I be a admin? Evilrainbow 10:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Chaos broke a rule? I'm sorry but I didn't see a "You cant build a Skylander without a PM!" thingie on the rules, first off.What do you mean by PM? Why would I need to PM some person just to make a Skylander? I don't think you can even PM on this site. I have made tons of Skylanders and I never had to PM anybody and I never got a message on my page like the one you left on Chao's page. Evilrainbow 02:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Register Can you register my skylanders: Diamond Luna Mist Billy Bob and Torch? Evilrainbow 02:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Help renaming I need help renaming the page Maxus back into Max. Could you help me? And I need help renaming Leopardeontwo back to Leopardeon2. Evilrainbow 14:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Heart, if you are here? Cuz if so, then we need to chat on the Wiki Chat Drama Wiki. Have a nice day! May the odds be ever in your favor! 01:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Could you delete these pages and rename Maxus2 back into Max2? Evilrainbow 04:49, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Could you please lock the page Kaos to prevent editing? And could you block Feey1 for 1 month? He has been annoying me for too long! I would really appreciate it. Evilrainbow 22:36, April 14, 2012 (UTC) **Evilrainbow, you fool! The Kaos page is fine, you just want things your way. You said you don't even OWN a copy of the Skylanders game, and you hardly know anything about it! You broke the rules by messing my canon article up, and you can't ban me for a month for no reason. --User:Feey1 "Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!!" 22:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) **Excuse me but,' I DO OWN A DUMB ASS COPY OF THE STUPID GAME YOU IDIOT!!!!! DON'T BELIEVE ME? PROOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Now if you'll excuse me, i'm going to go cry myself in a corner. Feey, your trashing the site, remember when you said that the wiki was going to die if the rules weren't changed? Well ever since the rules have changed you have been a complete ass to me. I'm going to change the rules back now.[[User:Evilrainbow|Evilrainbow] 22:54, April 14, 2012 (UTC)]''' **It's not the rules' fault, it's your fault! You're the one breaking the rules, and you've been really rude. And you said it yourself, "If you have nothing nice to say don't say it." Plus why would you say I don't own the actual Skylanders game (the branch in Toys For Bob) when it's obvious I don't. You don't know how wikis work do you, and just how old are you, Evilrainbow? --User:Feey1 "Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!!" 23:17, April 14, 2012 (UTC)